Printing software is known, which can print to a plurality of vendor products such as Mopria and AirPrint. Mopria and AirPrint enable printing, for example, from a mobile device to printers from different manufacturers, vendors, or brands. Mopria supports the Android operating systems, while AirPrint® is an Apple® technology for the macOS® and iOS operating systems for printing via a wireless Lan (Wi-Fi). These printing software support common printing features for a plurality of vendor printers (i.e., universal printing software).
To print using universal printing software, the user opens a document using a software application such as Adobe® Acrobat Reader®, Microsoft® Word®, then selects a “Print” icon or item in a function menu of the application. Software, for example, can be a mobile application. After that, the user selects a printer which is discovered by the universal printing software. The universal printing software provides printing feature options to the user based on the selected printer's capabilities. The user can then configure preferred printing options and print the document with the selected configurations.
However, each vendor of the printer (i.e. printer vendor) typically provides their original printing software), which includes a printer driver to print from the client device, for example, a mobile device. The user can choose either method (i.e., software, universal printing software or vendor printing software) to print from the client device.
Comparing the supporting features between universal printing software and vendor original printing software would be desirable, since vendor original printing software generally provides additional printing features or printing options that are not available with universal printing software. The universal printing software generally provides and supports enough features or options for the most users. However, the users may not know other features that are supported by the printer and/or which are available from vendor printing software since such features are not generally displayed in the universal printing software user interface if the user is using the universal printing software. This failure to provide the user with the additional available features is a lost opportunity for both of the users and vendor. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide the user with a list of features or method to recognize the feature options which is not supported by the universal printing software in case the user installs both of the universal printing software (universal printing software) and vendor original printing software (vendor original printing software) on a client device.